Discussion
by Lil-Samuu
Summary: A post game one shot featuring Colette, Sheena, Lloyd and Zelos, mainly focusing on Colette and Sheena having a discussion.


Oneshot set after the game featuring a conversation between Sheena and Colette.

Spoiler warning: Contains spoilers about Martel.

Dedication: to my "Lloyd" who I love very very much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia. As far as I'm aware it belongs to Namco.

* * *

It was a quiet evening in Sheena's home. The gentle clicking of the living room clock could be heard along with the sounds of Lloyd and Zelos playing a card game and Noishe occasionally snoring. Colette and Sheena had settled a little way away from the card game, the former almost dozing off and the latter enjoying the peace of the evening. 

"Hey Colette?" Sheena spoke softly.

"What's that?" the blonde opened her eyes and looked over at the summoner.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You can always ask me anything you like," Colette nodded.

"Why'd you do it? Say yes? I guess it seemed obvious that you two would get married because you love each other so much but, now I think about it, you two getting married considering what you went through and what you know… I mean I know you two adore each other but…" Sheena let her voice trail off. Colette giggled.

"It's OK, I'm not upset that you're asking about that. I guess it might seem a little odd," she nodded.

"Because you're not really religious so it's not as though you're worried about upsetting the Goddess or anything by living together without being married," Sheena said.

"We've been doing that for long enough anyway," Colette giggled.

"Just what is it you two do on those long nights together in that tent of yours anyways?" Sheena smiled and nudged Colette's arm, causing the little blonde to blush.

"And it's not as though you're the sort who'd pay attention to people gossiping about you two living together unmarried, you've put up with far worse than that. People know and accept that you're a couple so it's not as though you need to get married so that people will know that you're a couple. As far as I can see you're not the sort of woman who'd want to be treated like a spoiled princess for the day…" Sheena thought out loud.

"You take that back, you're so horrible, I want to be a princess, no, I _AM_ a princess!" Colette huffed, mimicking the tone of some of the Meltokio women causing Sheena to laugh.

"No, I'm not buying that, that's not it. Hmmm…" Sheena pulled a thoughtful face and then gasped, her expression changing to one of shock.

"What?" Colette asked, tipping her head to one side.

"You're not pregnant are you? Lloyd? Lloyd? You've not knocked her up have you?" the summoner raised her voice as she turned to face the swordsman.

"Hey? What?" Lloyd yelped, looking up from his hand of cards with a look of confusion and shock on his face.

"No no, he hasn't," Colette patted Sheena on the shoulder before turning to talk to Lloyd. "Don't worry, she's just having a daft thought."

"Situation normal then," Zelos chuckled then yelped as Sheena threw a cushion at him.

"I'd tell you if something like that happened, honestly," Colette tutted and shook her head at Sheena.

"Well, go on then, why is it?" the summoner asked.

"Because, well," Colette paused and thought for a moment. "I think the best way I can explain it is just because it feels right."

"'It _feels _right?'" Sheena raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Yeap," Colette smiled happily and nodded.

"You can't come up with a more, well, logical reason? Like legally you'd be better off or something?" Sheena asked.

"Well, there is that I suppose, But I just think it'd be nice to be his wife," Colette smiled softly and blushed slightly.

"You'd not be his property you know, you're not just an object someone can own," Sheena said.

"I know, and I know the same applies to him. I didn't mean it like that. I just, well," the little angel shrugged, blushed then closed her eyes and scratched the back of her neck, one of Lloyd's gestures that she'd picked up.

"OK, so you've just gone all super soppy in your old age," Sheena said in a deadpan tone.

"Heeeeeey," Colette whined, hitting the summoner with a cushion as she laughed.

"Alright then, we'll just say that you're weird. So when is it that I'll have to find some horribly formal and fussy dress that doesn't suit me by then?" Sheena asked.

"Oh, we haven't picked a date yet, we want to continue our quest to destroy as many exspheres as possible first. Don't worry though, whatever date we pick you won't have to wear a dress that doesn't suit you unless you want to," Colette nodded.

"Well that's a relief. Wait, what? So you've no idea of even a rough date, even which month, which _year _you want to get married in? Well what's the point of getting engaged yet then?" Sheena asked, her expression clearly showing that she was puzzled.

"Because we wanted to promise each other that we would get married in the future. It felt like the right time to make that promise," Colette replied.

"OK, you're definitely weird. You and your feelings, is there nothing but fluff in your head?" Sheena laughed.

"I don't know, probably something else in there somewhere, some earwax maybe?" Colette said, deadpan, as she mimed scratching her ear.

"You know something Colette? Sometimes, just occasionally, you worry me but even so I still love you because you are a great little sister, strange fuzzy thoughts and all," Sheena chuckled as she hugged Colette.


End file.
